Forgetting The Past & Changing The Future
by xx.Bel.xx
Summary: Rachel makes a choice that changes everything that has happened. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. This is a Rachel x Noah Puck fanfic. Hope you like. UP FOR ADOPTION OR DELETING!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Forgetting The Past & Changing The Future

**Note: **Quinn isn't pregnant in this fanfic

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Noah (Puck)

**Summary: **Rachel is sick and tired of Finn using her and playing with her emotions making her feel like she is special. So when the chance comes to move on and get over Glee's male lead she takes it without a second thought. Soon she will realise this was a choice best for everyone and that every story has a happy ending… even this one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

* * *

**Chap 1 ~ Decisions **

Long dark brown hair cascaded down the back of a sixteen year old girl in soft large waves and very loose curls as she sat at a large shimmering midnight black piano tracing her fingers across the white keys that called for her to play them.

Moments like these where she would just sit and stare had become much more frequent in the past few weeks ever since Finn had joined Glee giving New Directions hope for the future. She hated feeling like this… feeling completely unsure of herself. She was Rachel Berry she was meant to have everything under control but ever since Finn had joined Glee it was like he made everything in her mind a complete mess.

And she hated that. She hated that he had come along with his relatively good vocal cords and seemed to sweep her off her feet. She hated how he acted like he liked her when he had a girlfriend. She hated that he had kissed her and confused her mind even more than it already was. She regretted that kiss so much it wasn't funny. She wished she could go back and change that moment but she knew she couldn't so instead she chose to pretend it never happened.

Because right at this moment in time her thoughts had finally slowed down and they weren't so panicked. Right now she had finally been able to think logically for long enough to make a choice.

The choice being either to pursue whatever feelings she harboured for Finn or to forget about him completely and find something… or someone to destroy her feelings for said person.

And being Rachel Berry she chose to listen to her head and not her heart because she knew if she listened to what her heart was telling her to do then she would end up hurt and frankly she couldn't handle having her heart broken.

So for the first time in a long time she gave into the urge to play the keys her fingers ran across in patterns and she let her fingers fully dance across them in a graceful and swift motion letting the elegant music echo through the huge empty auditorium in waves.

This was the Rachel Berry everyone knew. The girl who took hold of the situation and changed it to suit herself. She would be damned if she would let Finn play with her heart for one second longer and she was ready to find someone who was actually able to return her love.

She was ready to live.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this is the first Rachel x Puck fanfic I have written and frankly after I watched that episode where they dated I became utterly unhealthily obsessed with the pairing. So please review and tell me what you think of this chap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Forgetting The Past & Changing The Future

**Note: **Quinn isn't pregnant in this fanfic

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Noah (Puck)

**Summary: **Rachel is sick and tired of Finn using her and playing with her emotions making her feel like she is special. So when the chance comes to move on and get over Glee's male lead she takes it without a second thought. Soon she will realise this was a choice best for everyone and that every story has a happy ending… even this one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

* * *

**Chap 2 ~ Admitting The Worst Thing **

Dirt was kicked up around the feet of seventeen year old boy as he ran laps on the track around the edge of the football field. This had been his morning ritual ever since he started high school and this morning wasn't any different except for the fact that his morning run didn't clear his mind like it usually did.

Instead his mind was full of thoughts and no matter what he did he couldn't get rid of them. Picking up the pace he pushed himself further making his legs run faster while the burning sensation that consumed them became more intense but he ignored it and continued to run.

He was Noah Puckerman the badass of McKinley High and frankly he wasn't meant to be thinking about the things he was thinking of at that very moment. He was meant to just go with the flow and do whatever but right now he was thinking of ways he could change things so McKinley's football team wouldn't be so down right retarded and a way that they could start winning some games.

Frankly the only two people on the whole team who had any actual talent was himself and his best friend Finn and that was saying something seeing as Finn was a slow and dense as they came. Even though Finn had chosen to join that Gleek club didn't mean he would disown the guy he saw as a brother. Instead he had vowed to himself to stick up for him as much as possible without ruining his reputation along the way.

Skidding to a stop on the track dust pooled around his lower legs as he let himself groan out loud knowing the only way to help the team start to win some games was to go to the one person whose life ambition was to win and thinking that thought alone made him want to light himself on fire so god help him when he actually went and talked to that Gleek.

Turning away from the track he started to run in the direction of the school knowing only one other student would be here at this time of morning and it would be best for everyone if he did this now when there wasn't anyone else around to walk in on them… like Finn for example.

God if Finn found them talking he didn't know what he would do. Finn had a way of thinking that if two people even say a simple hello that they are instantly best friends. That's why Puck didn't want Finn walking in on them talking because not even in hell would he be best friends with none other than Rachel Berry.

When he reached the auditorium he heard the melodies of music washing over him before he even entered the room. Pushing open the doors he stood at the top of the stairs looking down at the stage where the girl he had been looking for sat behind the piano, eyes closed and fingers dancing across the white keys.

Letting the door close behind him loudly alerting her that she was no longer alone he stepped into view of the stage and started to make his way down the stairs not really sure about how he was going to strike up a conversation with the girl he had thrown slushies at on a weekly basis for the past year.

Groaning once again he realised this was going to be harder than he first thought. He would be lucky to get through a whole conversation with her without her running away from him scared that he would hurt her in some way let alone actually get her at agree to help him.

"Puck?" Rachel said in a confident voice looking up at him as he made his way onto the stage. He realised that she was trying to tell him that he wouldn't be able to scare her away not here… not here in her sanctuary. Little did she know was that he wanted nothing else than for her to do just that.

"Berry" He greeted tilting his head to acknowledge her presents there. They then slipped into a awkward silence both unsure whether or not break said silence.

"What can I do for you?" Rachel asked because he knew she was more than curious to know why he was here.

The next thing that came out of his mouth was the hardest thing he had ever had to say. It was like it physically pained him to have to say it but after all he was Noah Puckerman and he never! Asked for help from anyone! Especially not Rachel freaking Berry who was the very definition of crazy.

"I need your help" He forced out in a low regrettable voice

"Excuse me!?" Rachel gaped out her mouth slightly ajar as she stared at him like he was the crazy one in the room.

"I need your help" He sneered through clenched teeth while glaring at her.

"Oh" She said looking around as if seeing if they were truly alone and this wasn't just some sort of joke. After she could confidently say that they were alone she turned back to look at him in the eye.

"Why?" She said simply titling her head to the side to look at him from another view as if she was trying to work out if he truly was going crazy and frankly right now he was sure he was on the verge of just that.

"Because you're a winner and that's what I need" He sighed running his hand through his Mohawk.

"That is very nice of you to acknowledge my obvious talents of winning but I am still yet to understand how I could possible help you" She said while standing up from the piano bench she had been sitting on.

"Let me put it bluntly" He said "You're a winner, I need help, the football team hasn't won a game in so long I cant even remember when we were actually good at playing the bloody game, so I need you to help me fix that. I need you to help us win"

It was only then that Rachel made a face that confirmed that she truly thought he was crazy.

"Let me get this straight" She said as she walked out from behind the piano "You want me" She pointed to herself "To help you" She pointed to him "Find a way to get the football team to start winning again"

"Yes" He nodded reluctantly

"Puck are you feeling alright?" She asked suddenly lifting an eyebrow "I mean to say as flattered as I am that you have put aside your childish nature for five seconds to actually come in here and admit you need help is something I didn't think I would ever hear let alone the fact that you admitted you need _my _help no less"

"Yes Berry I am feeling fine" He snapped "So are you going to help me or not!?"

He then waited, for her to make her decision to whether or not agree to help the guy who had made her whole high school life a living hell. So when a smile slid onto her lips he was generally shocked.

"Sure" She nodded

So maybe getting her to agree to help him was easier than he first thought.

* * *

**Well there is the second chap, a little longer than the first one lol. These are really short for me seeing as I usually write over 2000 words in one chap but I thought I would just keep it simple to start off with and see how everyone likes it. Please Review.**


	3. UP FOR ADOPTION OR DELETING

**UP FOR ADOPTION! OR DELETING IT!**

**Ok first this is first! I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME! I know kk :( And I''m like totally sorry cause I know I have said I was gonna continue these stories and just kept saying so cause I totally thught I could do it but after reading them I was like :( My writing back when I wrote these SUCKED! I can admit it trust me! I have been trying to come up with ideas and even asked a few people for ideas but even with my friends & some readers help I cant get over this writers block and find a way to make these stories good again. I just keep writing a new chap and hate it before I even get halfway though.**

**So here is what I'm going to do. I hate having stroies on here that I dont plan to or just cant finish so I'm leaving it up to you all. Here are your options.**

**1) THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION!- IF YOU WANT THIS STORY AND THINK YOU CAN DO SOMETHING WITH WHAT I HAVE STARTED WITH THAN PLEASE JUST REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO ADOPT IT. TELL ME WHY YOU WANT TO ADOPT IT AND WHAT YOU THINK YOU CAN DO WITH IT. THEN I CAN PICK WHO GETS TO HAVE THE STORY. _(sorry if this isnt how you usually adopt a story but this is how I'm doing mine since I've never put stories up for adoption before)_**

OR

2) I WILL DELETE THE STORIES!- IF NO ONE IS INTERESTED IN ADOPTING THE STORY AND DON'T WANT IT TO BE CONTINUED BY SOMEONE ELSE THAN THE STORY IS DELETED AND THAT'S IT BECAUSE ONCE IT IS DELETED THE STORY IS GONE. MOST OF THESE OLD FANFICS OF MINE DO NOT HAVE BACK UP COPIES AND THE ONLY COPIES OF THEM STILL IN EXISTENCE IS THE ONE SAVED HERE ON FANFICTION.

Sorry guys but these are your only options I cant continue these stories and if anyone else wants to take over for me and try and fix what I have already probaby ruined then I leave it up to you. Have any of you noticed that I have never finished ANY of my stories! I just cant finish things, I start something get bored of it and give up! It sucks I know but I cant help it, my attention spanned ain't that great!

NOTE - THIS NOTICE WILL ONLY BE POSTED ON THE FANFIC'S THAT I WANT TO PUT UP FOR ADOPTION ANY OTHERS WITHOUT THIS NOTICE ARE NOT AS OF YET UP FOR ADOPTION BUT MIGHT BE IN THE NEAR FUTURE IF I GIVE UP ON THEM TOO.

THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME AND ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY.


End file.
